Caged Bird
by im ur misconception
Summary: A Inu Yasha and One piece take on Sleeping Beauty
1. Chapter 1

_**Caged Bird**_

_**By Im ur misconception**_

"_A One Piece and Inu Yasha cross over, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))_

Saying I was pissed was an understatement, to what had just happened. Hell saying I was mad or angry wouldn't even began to scratch the surface of the boiling rage inside of me. They betrayal that caused my current state wasn't completely unexpected, but the alliance Trafalgar Law had formed with the Straw Hat pirates, incensed me greatly.

But none of that could or would prepare me for the twist fate had in store for me when I got back to Dressarosa. Because upon my arrival, the world I knew was turned upside down as I knew it.

The moment my feet the cobble stone court yard of my palace, I knew something was off. Since there was no one to greet me upon my return home. Narrowing my eyes as I shoved my hands into my pant pockets, I began to walk towards the double doors that led into my castle. As I neared the door, seeing it open, the sound of frantic movement and talking reached my ears. Causing me but a seconds pause before pushing the doors all the way open and striding in.

Upon entering, my presence caused all sounds to vanish. With a curl to my lip, I sneered at everyone, before speaking up, "What has happened that caused you all to go into a frenzy in my few hours absence?"

Silence continued to hang in the air, as they all seemed to debate telling me. Then the shuffling of feet before a male voice spoke up on my left, "Young Master, something has appeared on the North-West shore, near the bridge leading to Green Bit, but an hour ago."

Turning so I faced the person who spoke, as I tilted my head slightly to the left, as I gave a incredulous stare to the man. He wasn't familiar and from the uniform he worked under Buffalo and Baby 5, and was anew recruit. So with a over-exaggerated sigh, before I spoke in a disbelieving voice, "Let me get this straight, you want me to believe that something just appeared on the North-West shore, near Green-bit no less?"I paused drawing one of my hands from a pocket to roll it at him in a gesture to continue.

The man visibly swallowed before continuing to speak, in a very shaky voice, "I d-didn't believe it e-either. S-so I w-went to in-inspect it a-and a-asked Diamante to go w-with me Y-young M-master."

Feeling my eyebrows jump at bit in mild surprise, because he had the fore thought to bring one of my most trusted family members with him. And that I could believe them if nothing at all, since they were my family. So with out waiting for Diamante to speak up turned on the ball of my feet and started walking out the door. "Diamante, is what he said true?"

"Yes Young Master, what mizt says is true." Came the perfunctory reply. "If you will permit me, I will escort you there too see for yourself. It is...unique...what has appeared."

Giving a small nod of my head, I spun in place while shoving my hand back into my pocket, before walking back out the double doors to the palace. Knowing that Diamante would follow and catch up. Though my mind had latched onto his pause in speaking, to find the right word. Something he he was not known to do. So what ever it was, it had left a impression on him.

I was halfway across the court yard, when Diamante caught up with me. Not sparing him a glance as I jumped straight up, and using my Haki to 'moon walk' as the Navy had named it. Knowing Diamante could easily keep up while doing the same thing.

Soon the North-West coast was in sight. What would of taken n a normal person two hours on foot took a normal person, too us twenty minutes more or less. So the moment I crested the last hill, I saw a group of the towns people gathering around an object.

Adjusting the flow of Haki, I let myself fall and land quietly on the sand. Diamante right next to me. Finally getting a good view of the object that had been termed 'unique' by Diamante was a understatement. For what I was staring at was a bird cage about fourteen feet tall, and gilded in gold. And near it's base were the town people talking in hushed,curious tones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caged Bird**_

_**By Im ur misconception**_

"_A One Piece and Inu Yasha cross over, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))_

Glancing over my shoulder at diamante, who was looking straight at me. The normal grin he sported, replaced by his lips pressed into a thin line. Telling me he wasn't sure of what to make of the sight before us.

Turning my head so I was facing forward once more letting my gaze fall back onto the scene before letting out from my lips. As I started to walk towards the large cage, shoving my hands into my pants pockets.

As I came upon the crowd, their words ringing clearly in my ears. Hushed whispers of a girl in the cage and how the door wouldn't open. No matter how much fore was used. Causing me to pause a let the words sink in.

Snorting loudly, getting the attention of those nearest me. Only to have them move out of my way, with mummered apologies. Soon it was like a ripple effect as everyone else parted til there was a path to the cage. Which I sauntered down, head cocked to the side.

When I reached the barred door. Letting my gaze scan over it, noting that the locking mechanism or what should be a locking mechanism was a plate with a small roundish indentation Taking a hand from my pocket, I reached out, running my fingers over it. Feeling a slight tingle in the tips, telling me something more was holding the door shut.

Once I finished my inspection of the door, I let my hand run over the bars of the cage it's self. Getting that same tingling sensation in my finger tips. Causing a smile to appear on my lips.

Next I let my gaze drift to the interior of the cage. Where I saw the girl they'd mentioned. She was laying on a single wide bed, covers pulled up to her underarms. Her hands clasped on her chest. Which was rising and falling with even breaths that only indicated sleep.

Continuing my pursueal of the girl, my eyes roamed upwards. To see a pale, fine boned face, or rather the side of it. Rose petal pink lips for the mouth that were partially parted swept to a small but pert nose, that swept into high cheeked bones, that had long black lashes resting on them.

Squinting as I finished my inspection by noting the girl has a thick mass of black hair that was slightly curly as it appeared to be splayed around her head as she slept. Making her appear as some kind of innocent, sleeping angel.

Raising an eyebrow as a feeling of longing suddenly swept through me. I spun and walked back towards Diamante. My mind filing everything I'd just seen and felt. Leaving me pulling up a blank, as to how this was happening or even possible and just who the girl could be.

As soon as I was free of the crowd, Diamante fell into step beside me. Staying quiet to allow me my own thoughts. Which wasn't doing anything good, as they kept going in a circle.

Looking up at the sky as it started to become a orange-gold hue, due to the sunset. I felt a intense gaze baring into the back of my head. Causing the hair on my neck to stand up on end. Making me turn at the waist to look behind me.

Only to see the cage become a split level. And on the second level a faint outline of a woman dressed in a pale white gown, that almost blended into her skin. As she sat on what seemed to be a bird swing, staring directly at me, or rather through me.

Feeling very unnerved, I shot Diamante a look, before jumping into the air, using Haki, to make a quick and hasty retreat back to the castle. Intent on putting this all behind me as insignificant.

A/N: Well this took me a while to get it all typed up. But I have had it hand written for 2.5 months. So I HOPE y ou all enjoyed It.

Rhizz17 : Well here you go, hope you still want to continue reading it.


End file.
